


Flying Lessons

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Reader asks Yondu to teach her to fly the M-ships, and then rewards him for it later.





	Flying Lessons

“Hey, Yondu, can I ask you something?”

“’Course, darlin’, what’s on yer mind?”

You bit your lip, then asked, “Will you teach me to fly the M-ships?”

Yondu looked surprised.  “Ya wanna learn ta fly tha ships?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

He suddenly broke out in a grin.  “Yeah, I can teach ya.  What made ya wanna learn?”

“I just feel weird being the only one on the Eclector who can’t fly a ship.  What if there’s an emergency or something?”

“Ya ain’t gotta worry ‘bout that kinda stuff, darlin’, but yeah, I reckon it’d be a good idea fer ya ta learn.”

Excited, you leaned up and kissed his cheek.  “When can we start?”

Yondu laughed. “Reckon we can start in tha mornin’.”

__

The next morning found you awake earlier than normal.  Yondu was still asleep, snoring next to you.  He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and you leaned up onto your elbow to watch him for a few seconds before you gently kissed his cheek.  He continued snoring, and you smiled to yourself, as you quietly slid out of bed.  

After showering and getting dressed, you walked back into the bedroom to find Yondu still asleep.  Leaning down next to him, you gently kissed his lips, then whispered, “Wake up, sweetheart.”  He continued to snore, and you tried again.  After a few more kisses, and gradually-louder whispered endearments, you straightened up and shook his shoulder.

“Yondu!”

His snoring continued, and you finally leaned over him to grab your pillow from the other side of the bed.  You screamed as you felt hands grab your waist.

“What’re ya plannin’ on doin’ with that pillow, Darlin’?”

“Yondu!  Have you been awake this whole time?”

“Not tha  _whole_  time.”  He grinned, as he pulled you down beside him.  

“Were you  _fake snoring_?”

“Yep,” he replied, unashamed.

“ _Why_?”

“Was enjoyin’ yer kisses an’ hearin’ ya whisper all them sweet things.”

“You could have let me know you were awake, you know.  I still would’ve kissed you.”

“I know, but ya sounded so sweet, didn’t want ya ta stop.”

You couldn’t help smiling as you lightly swatted his chest.

“Get up!  You promised to teach me to fly this morning.”

Groaning, he rolled on top of you, hovering above you for a moment, before lowering himself to kiss your lips.

When he broke away, you told him, “You can’t distract me with kisses this morning.”

“Mmm...” He kissed you again, and, lingering close to your lips, said, “Ya know, stayin’ here in bed all day will be a lot more fun than learnin’ ta fly.”

He was probably right, but you were so excited about learning to pilot a ship that you couldn’t be dissuaded.  

“As tempting as that is, I really want to fly a ship.”

He kissed you again, tenderly, deepening the kiss until you’d  _almost_  forgotten about learning to fly.  Slightly breathless, you broke the kiss, and put your hands on his chest.

“If we don’t get up now, I’m never going to leave this bed.”  He grinned at you, as you continued, “But I promise if you go get dressed now and do a good job of teaching me, I’ll reward you later.”

His grin widened.  “That right?”

“Yep.”

“How’re ya gonna reward me?”

“However you want.”

“I like tha sound a that.”

“I thought you might,” you replied, returning his grin.  

He rolled off of you, then got out of bed.  You admired the view as he began to dress.

“Like what ya see, darlin’?”

Sitting up, you replied, “You know I do.”

“Ya ain’t gonna be able ta lookit me like that an’ expect me ta teach ya, ya know.”

“I promise I’ll behave during lessons.”

He gave you a wicked grin and raised a brow.

“Might make it more interestin’ if ya  _don’t_  behave.”

You felt a thrill at his words.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He pulled on his boots, then the two of you headed to the hangar bay, hand in hand.  

__

“First thing ya gotta always remember is ta check yer ship’s gauges. Fuel, oil, that kinda stuff.  Ya don’t wanna fly off an’ find yerself stranded.”

“Check gauges.  Got it.”  You dutifully made a note in your notebook.  

He grinned at your earnestness, then continued, “An’ make sure yer communicators are workin’.  Tha only thing wors’n bein’ stranded, is bein’ stranded with no way a lettin’ nobody know.”

After about thirty minutes of Yondu going over the basics and making you repeat them, he moved on to actually flying the ship.

“Ya jus’ watch what I do.”

He smoothly maneuvered the M-ship out of the hangar, and you watched closely as he pointed out the steps.

Once he’d piloted the ship a good distance from the Eclector, he asked, “Ya ready ta try it?”

Shocked, you sputtered, “What?  Already?”

“Ain’t nothin’ like some hands-on learnin’.  An’ I’ll be able ta take over if anything happens.”

“I don’t know...”

“Yer gonna be fine.”

“Okay...”

You put your hands on the steering control, and stared at the console for a few moments, before you started to adjust the settings and check the gauges, Yondu’s words coming back to you.

You placed your hand lightly on the accelerator lever **,** and glanced over at Yondu, who smiled encouragingly at you and nodded.

Taking a deep breath, you pushed the lever forward, causing the ship to move.

You laughed with excitement.  “I’m flying!”

“Ya sure are.  Yer doin’ great, darlin’.”

__

After a couple of hours, you were able to fly around without too much guidance from Yondu.  He’d only needed to help you out a few times, and you were feeling pretty proud of yourself.

“Ya ‘bout ready ta head back?  It’s ‘bout time fer lunch.”

“Yeah, let’s go back.  I’m getting kinda hungry.  You want to take over, Captain?”

Yondu leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.  “Nah, I think ya can handle it.”

You fiddled with the navigation panel, then turned the M-ship in the direction of the Eclector.

As you neared the Eclector, Yondu said, “Go ‘head an’ let ‘em know ya need ‘em ta open tha hangar doors.  Ya can do it yerself in an emergency, an’ I’ll show ya how next time, but it’ll be easier fer ‘em ta open it fer ya this time.”

“Okay.”  You pressed the communicator button, and said, “This is Y/N, for the Eclector.  Come in, Eclector.”

Kraglin’s voice came over the intercom.  “Hey, Y/N!  How’s tha trainin’ goin’?”

“It’s good!  I just need you to open the hangar doors.”

“Got it.”  There was silence for a few seconds, then, “Yer clear, Y/N.”

“Thanks, Kraglin!”

“Anytime, Y/N.”

You turned to smile at Yondu, and said, “This isn’t  _too_  different from driving a car on Terra.”

He laughed.  “It ain’t, huh?”

“Well, maybe it’s a  _little_  trickier.”

He grinned, then said, “Jus’ remember ta take it nice an’ slow when ya enter tha hangar.”

“Got it.”

You slowed down, then started lining up the ship for reentry.

“Ya might wanna slow down jus’ a bit more.”

“Oh, okay,’ you replied, dropping the speed a little more.

“Still might be a lil’ too fast, darlin’.”

Nervous now, you pulled back a little too hard on the brake lever, and the two of you jerked against your harnesses.

“Sorry,” you said, in a small voice.

“S’alright, jus’ take us on in straight, an’ land in a empty spot.”

“Okay.”  You nervously pushed the accelerator gently forward and entered the hangar.

“Yer a lil’ too close on this side -”

His words were cut off by a loud, metallic screeching noise as you came to a stop.

“Oops.”  You gave him a small smile, as he unbuckled his harness.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, darlin’, tha crew can buff out tha scratches.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant to hit the side.”

“I know ya didn’t.  Ya ain’t tha first ta do it.  An’ besides, that’s why we didn’t take my M-ship.”

He gave you a wink, as you took off your own harness.

“Ya did good, darlin’,” he told you, as you walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face in his shirt.

“Ugh, I’m so embarrassed.”  

“Don’t be.  Yer fine, darlin’.”

“Thank you, Yondu.”

Before he could reply, the door to the Eclector proper slid open, and Kraglin and Tullk walked inside.

“Y’all okay?” asked Tullk.

“Yeah, looked like y’all had a bumpy landin’,” added Kraglin, who was barely suppressing a smile.

“Shut up, Kraglin,” you replied.  “It wasn’t that bad.”

“I dunno.  It was a bit rocky fer a reentry.  Seen drunk Ravagers do a better job a landin’.”

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t -” You stopped mid-sentence as you turned and realized the M-ship was definitely parked crooked, the wing on one side pushed against the wall.

“Okay, yeah, that’s pretty bad.”

“’Twas only yer first time, Y/N,” added Tullk, kindly.  “You’ll do better next time.”

“Thank you, Tullk.”

You smiled at him, as he continued, “An’ don’t let Kraglin tease ya.  I seem ta recall tha first time  _he_  tried landin’, he ended up on tha wrong ship entirely.”

Kraglin flushed blue as you and Yondu laughed.

“I’d fergotten all about that, boy.”

“Thanks a lot, Tullk,” he muttered.

Tullk smiled at you, and added, “An’ we’ll get those scratches out, no problem.”

“Thanks.”  You were still embarrassed, but now felt much better about the whole thing.  Yondu put his arm around your shoulders, and said, “C’mon, Y/N, let’s go get some lunch.”

__

Later that evening, after you’d returned to your quarters with Yondu, he walked up behind you as you were slipping off your boots.

Wrapping one arm around your waist and using the other to hold your hair back, he kissed your neck, then, between kisses, said, “I seem ta recall ya sayin’ somethin’ ‘bout rewardin’ me tonight if I did a good job a teachin’ ya.”

“Mmmm...” you replied, as his hand on your waist worked its way under your shirt.  “I did say that, yes.”

He bit your neck gently, then whispered, “I think I did a perty good job at it.”

He’d managed to unhook the front clasp of your bra, then started to tease you, as he continued, “Wha’dya think?”

His other hand left your hair as it wandered down to the button of your pants.  He nibbled on your ear, as you whimpered.  “I think… I think you did an  _excellent_  job.”

He growled softly against your neck as he finally worked the button of your pants loose, then slid his hand inside.

“An’ ya said ya’d reward me  _however_  I wanted.”

Unable to form a coherent sentence as his hands worked, you managed, “Mmhmm.”

He spun you around to face him, and, grinning, said, “Good.  I hope yer ready – it’s gonna be a long night.”

You melted under the look he gave you, and eagerly met his lips as he leaned down for a kiss.

__

Hours later, after the two of you were sated and lying tangled up together, Yondu spoke up.

“We should have flyin’ lessons more often.  I woulda already mentioned ‘em if I’d known tha reward woulda been this good.”

“You mean the knowledge of a job well done isn’t enough of a reward?”

“Ain’t nearly as good.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

He chuckled, and said, “Ya know, we can have another lesson tomorrow, an’ if ya manage ta land without hittin’ anythin’, I’ll reward  _you_  tomorrow night.”

“That sounds like a  _very_  good incentive.  Although I feel like I was rewarded tonight, too.”

“Good.”  He pulled you closer and kissed you, then said, “Let’s get some sleep so we can rest up fer tomorrow.”


End file.
